Need You Now
by refusetoshine
Summary: Henry & Bess oneshot after this week's episode 2x13.


"I need you, now." Henry said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her upstairs to his old bedroom, the two single beds had been mocking him for the past few days and he was done with it. He hated sleeping away from his wife especially now when he needed her more than ever. The first year of their marriage had consisted of him being away and he still hated it now as much as he did back then.

"Hey you're pulling my arm out of my socket babe." Elizabeth said laughing as Henry pulled her into his old bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him before slamming Elizabeth up against it, his mouth covering hers instantly. Their mouths interlocking and their tongues meeting as Henry's hands found Elizabeth's ass, pulling her lower body against him, showing her what he had in mind for them. "Woah partner." Elizabeth said, pulling her mouth away from her husband.

"I need to have you now before I lose my fucking mind." Henry said, their eyes connecting as Elizabeth took in her husband's current frame of mind. He had a look on his face that she rarely saw, one of anger, sadness, annoyance and frustration. "Babe look at me." Elizabeth said grabbing Henry's face, her fingers crazing his cheek.

"I don't need to look at you, I don't need a conversation, I need to not be fucking thinking for two seconds." Henry said as his mouth moved to Elizabeth's neck, placing slopping kisses there as he pulled Elizabeth back to him. His hardness pressed between her thighs as he pushed her groin into his.

"Henry." Elizabeth said trying to talk to her husband but he wasn't having a bar of it. Henry moved his eyes to meet his wife's, silently they had a conversation and she knew her husband needed her. Smiling gently, she leaned forward kissing him. "Take me to bed babe." Elizabeth said as Henry grabbed her hand, leading them towards one of the beds. This is why he loved his wife more than anyone in the world, their long standing marriage having given them a quick short hand to know what the other was thinking without saying a word.

"A long time since we had sex in a single bed." Elizabeth said, getting a chuckle from her husband before their lips met again. Instantly their kissing became heated as they began to undress each other, throwing their clothes everywhere as their hands struggled to find bare skin. Finally they were both undressed as their naked bodies finally met. Henry moved his kisses to Elizabeth's neck and shoulder, pulling a moan from his wife. His hands running to her torso to meet her hips and throw one of her legs around his lower back. His other hand seeking Elizabeth's warmth, checking that his wife was ready for him.

"Henry!" Elizabeth moaned out as Henry's fingers moved inside her, touching her exactly where she needed to be touch. They may have been married for 25 years but the sex never got old for them, it was always different every time. "I need you so much." Henry said as he lined up his hardened member to enter his wife. Their eyes connecting as he thrust inside her. "Oh god." It had been a few days for them and their bodies sagged in relief at finally being connected again. Henry's mouth latched onto Elizabeth's breast, his tongue circling his wife's nipple as he thrust in and out, his hands pulling Elizabeth's body up off the bed so that he could hit just the right spot inside her.

"Oh my god." It had been the right move apparently, it wasn't long before they both reached their climax, ripples going through both of them as they came down from the high that their love making had brought. Henry collapsed on his wife's body, their sweat mingling together as their chests heaved in unison.

"Thank you." Henry said as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Oh honey." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around her husband as she pulled the comforter over their bodies. It had finally hit him, she had been waiting for it to happen, he had been strong and solid since he had found out his father had died and now he was finally letting himself feel emotion. She held him as he cried for the next hour, her hands rubbing up and down his back as she placed soft delicate kisses on his face and forehead as he cried in her arms. It was going to be a long few days as they laid Patrick to rest but as long as they had each other, they could get through anything.

* * *

 **Feel free to send me a prompt on my tumblr which is refusetoshine :)**


End file.
